It's all about us
by bornxbetter
Summary: Katie Lea is Raw's newbie.What happens when the skilled diva has too be with one of the most wanted superstars in the WWE,but her very good friend just happens too be changed to Raw. Chris/Katie/Matt Check My yt out xxcenahardygirlxx


**_Hello cenahardygirl here :) Okay it has been along time that I have updated/uploaded a story or chapter.  
Well anyways I hope you all like this new story I hope that you guys enjoy this Katie/Chris fic I pulled together up from my original youtube video.  
I don't really know were this fic is gonna go I want a positive feedback but oh well..Hope you like this story and I will be posting chapters sooner._**

**It's all about us.**

"Two words.."Kelly Kelly said too the twins that were fixing their hairs with yellow and a purple flower.

"Chris Jericho."Kelly said then the two twins started all the buzz around had been about Chris Jericho was getting a divorce from his long time wife. Katie had just exited the shower when she heard them sighed as she ran her fingers through her damp didn't really know Chris since she came she knew was that alot of the divas liked him,he was popular and that he also had a bit of an attitude towards some of the begginers in the company.

They _never once _talked as though she didn't have _alot _of friends tried too keep too herself most of the was caught starring at the three.

"Whatcha staring at Katie?Something you will never be?"Nikki said Katie simply laughed.

"That's right Nikki cause I will _never_ want too be you."Katie told her .

"You think you got a shot at Jericho?"Nikki told became confused did they think she was listining on to their conversation too get a night with Chris.

"Yeah Katie you won't even get him too noice you..when he can have one of us."Kelly said with the twins nodding their looked at her appearance a sleek black trench coat with a black and purple lace up corset top ,tights,and her black boots she then smiled as she quickly turned her head and then she grabbed all her stuff and made her way too the bumped her head with the person that the three divas were talking Jericho.

"Why don't you watch were you were going?"He asks rudely as they both groaned in pain.

"What . Excuse me but you bumped into _me_.."Katie said clearly not in the mood for his smart tought that they were both going too get into another argument , but he smiled.

"Woah umm I know you?"Chris Jericho said.

"Nope but I know right?"Katie said.

"Yep."He said smiling.

"Katie."She told him smiling back at him."How long have you been a Diva?"He asks her.

"A couple of weeks now.."She replied he simply said "Oh."When Mickie James,Candice Michelle,and Jamie noble came into the scene that was unfolding.

"Hey Chris ..what are you doing with _her_?"Mickie asked him as she shot a glare straight at moved awkardly around Chris and didn't make eye contact with his group as she

started too pick her stuff .Chris sighed noticing the tention between his group and helped her with her stuff putting the bickering and the new aquantice that they previously had aside them as he grabbed her purse and handed it too her.

"Thanks Chris."Katie said Mickie glaring at her.

"Cat got your tongue James."Katie said smirking and left them didn't let them all glaring at her back as she turned her heel and left the her stuff in the rental she quickly drove off of the arena and too the checked in getting her room key and put her stuff down and let the silence of the dark room take care of her for the rest of the night.

* * *

As Katie Lea woke up she took a quick shower heading towards the arena that they were gonna compete night had been a weird and strange had met the infamous  
Chris Jericho and at the same time proved some of the Divas wrong.

"Katie!"She heard and saw her friend Matt Hardy coming towards her.

"Matt!Hey long time no see."Katie said hugging was one of the few superstars she liked and actully showed some compassion too.

" what?I'm going too be apart of the Raw Brand next week!"He told her she squeled and hugged him again.

"Awesome Matt I can't wait.I'm glad im going too be seeing you alot more."Katie told him.


End file.
